


He's Worried

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort fic, F/M, Fluff, Mob Boss Kylo Ren, Period Cramps, modern kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27251209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: Your boyfriend, and notorious mob boss, Kylo Ren gets a little too worried about some simple period cramps.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	He's Worried

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my cousin. She had a rough day this past weekend thanks to mother nature, and I thought maybe this would help. She loves reading mafia fics, so I wrote her a little piece with our favorite space prince. He’s a little more on the soft side here.

He found you curled up in a ball on the bathroom floor. The lights were off and you were sitting there in only your bra and underwear. You were in so much pain and sick to your stomach. It felt like you were dying. You knew your period was coming, but you weren’t expecting it to hit you like this. When you heard the bathroom door open, you peaked up over your knees to see Kylo standing in the doorway, a worried look instantly washed over his face as he stepped pass the threshold.

You brushed away a few tears that had escaped, trying to collect yourself. You didn’t want him to see you like this, you didn’t want him to think you were weak. When you started to stand up on shaky legs from the pain, he came over and steadied you, placing one hand on your hip and wrapping the other gently around your upper arm.

“What’s going on, Angel?” He tilted his head down to meet your gaze.

Trying to pull away from him, he kept his grip on you. “It’s nothing. I’m okay. You don’t have to worry.” You lied. You were definitely not okay. You haven’t had cramps this bad in a long time.

“Y/N.” The tone in which he said your name sent a shiver down your spine. Kylo didn’t like being lied to. He hardly ever called you by your name anymore, so you knew he wanted you to tell him the truth.

Taking a deep breath, you were prepared to explain when a wave a nausea and pain hit you. Your knees buckled and you keeled over. Kylo quickly swooped you up into his arms and walked out to the bedroom with you. He sat you down on the bed and pulled out one of his big t-shirts of the dresser, handing it to you to put on. “I’m taking you to see a doctor. Something’s wrong with you.”

You chuckled and grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back to you as he started to walk away to retrieve a pair of your shoes from the closet.

“Ky, stop!” He paused and turned back to you, cupping your cheeks in both of his massive hands. “It’s just cramps… because of my period. I don’t need to see a doctor.” You could feel your cheeks heat up from slight embarrassment as you looked up into his golden-brown eyes. You gave him a soft, reassuring smile.

“You’re in a lot of pain. That can’t be normal.” He was so worried about you. You hadn’t seen him this worked up and worried about you since you were grazed by a bullet when a rival family showed up to the restaurant, trying to take the two of you out.

You placed your hands over his, pulling his palm over your lips, giving it gentle kiss. “I promise, I’ll be okay. I get bad cramps and can get really nauseas sometimes. It’s not the first time, and it certainly won’t be the last.” You winced as you started to feel the cramps again.

Kylo leaned down and placed a kiss on your forehead. “What can I do to help? I don’t like seeing you in pain, baby.” He pulled away, meeting your gaze again.

“Could you maybe send Cardo out to get some pain killers… and maybe some chocolate fudge brownies?” You grinned. You knew Cardo is going to roll his eyes at your request. He was your body guard, not an errand boy, but cared for you just as much as Kylo does, and would do anything you asked of him.

Kylo nodded with a smirk on his lips. “Anything else?” His voice was calm now, deep and soothing.

“Can you lay in bed and just hold me for a while? Maybe put on a movie?” You asked, knowing your big bad mob boss boyfriend couldn’t refuse you. He didn’t like seeing you in such pain and would comfort you however you needed him to.

Kylo went and changed into a pair of black sweats, and you removed your bra in exchange for his t-shirt, before the two of you climbed into bed. Kylo sent Cardo a quick text with your request and laid down next to you. You placed your head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, holding you close to him has he searched for a movie. Your cramps were finally easing up a little, and you drifted off to sleep as you ran your fingers gently over his chest drawing tiny patterns on his skin, listening to the steady beat of his heart.


End file.
